


sometimes doing your job.... is Worse (even if you adopt a new daughter)

by wauauii



Series: bf oneshots [2]
Category: Brave Frontier (Video Games)
Genre: Other, YEEHAW i guess im just fuckin STARTING all these character tags WHERES THE BF FANDOM AT., also im saying FUCK canon lugina and hanzos relationship its BAD, hm. i dont know. lugina adopts every kid he sees thats kinda big., licherally i dont know what else 2 tag. i dont think theres too much drama shit in this one, o wait theres bf2 chp 2 spoilers nevermind thats something too, rin and seria are kinda just side mentioned but theyre There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wauauii/pseuds/wauauii
Summary: theres some Reminiscing. some Yearning. not much else. mr beil and ms venita may be middle aged powerhouses both in fighting strength and political strength but that in no way shape or form means theyre smart





	sometimes doing your job.... is Worse (even if you adopt a new daughter)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhghhghggdffff............ its not like this is my first time Writing but theres just So Many Fucking Options here............ but i had a ton of fun (read: i was in hell) writing this. also since i pretty much rewrote the entire bf series this isnt gonna be Super comprehensible but whatever

Bada Fana wasn’t… the greatest world to go investigate for Neguress’ influence. It was uninhabited by humans, had no identifiable vegetation, had trace toxicity in its few natural resources, and the monsters that lived there were vicious. But if that was where they had also received a distress signal on top of its potential significance to the organization they were trying to fight, they didn’t have too much of a choice in going there. 

Lugina was supposed to go alone. He didn’t particularly need assistance (which is what he assured people, anyways), and Hanzo and Lulu’s strengths were needed in other areas.

They both insisted - Hanzo most likely because he’d been more interested in cross-world travel lately, and Lulu because… he genuinely had no clue. Because she wanted to see a potential Neguress base first-hand? It was best not to assume, and she wasn’t dropping any hints. 

They hit the ground and started moving immediately, and the first travel day ended in a rainstorm. Although they were all miserable in wet armor and the monsters that saw fit to attack them were stupidly hard to kill, Lulu almost had to repress a smirk and a remark about how Lugina looked like a drowned rat. Almost. 

–

He insisted on taking the first watch - sleeplessness had crept up on him again despite him almost falling over from exhaustion a few hours before, and there was no chance of him resting at the moment. Lulu accepted it much less gracefully than his kid did - with a glare and a muttered curse - but she was out almost as soon as she had her bedroll out, so Lugina didn’t feel too bad about it. He spent a couple hours zoning out, trying to remember exactly how long they had to find a space with cleaner air before they started to get sick, what little they knew about Neguress in general, how on earth they were going to find the person who the distress signal notified and so on when he noticed that Lulu’s shoulder was twitching violently and she was clutching at her sheet like it was a lifeline. He wondered if it was an effect of the poison, if he should go wake them up and they should go back to Akras and come back when they were better prepared even if it meant a lower chance of survival for the person they were trying to get to when his battle partner bolted up right with eyes wide open and let out a string of curses in demonic. Lugina bit his lip - Hanzo was still asleep, so this most definitely was not an effect of the poison, and he wasn’t sure if she was lucid enough to recognize and not attack him if he left to give her privacy. She clearly didn’t register that she wasn’t alone, even, and and she slowly bent over and put her head between her knees. He grudgingly understood a bit more about why she had distanced herself from everyone in the last couple decades - if things like this happened often, people who didn’t know her well would think she was losing her grip on her sanity. She was wheezing, eyes dilated and completely unfocused, and her fingers were clawing into her biceps in what seemed to be a desperate attempt to keep herself grounded. 

He had no way of even knowing the vaguest way of taking action here. Even with an open campsite, even with a slight breeze, he could still tell by a slight scent of blood (and rot?) that she had reopened some scabs. She could still be in Ishgria with the gore of her former companions under her nails for all the present-ness in her face. Or balled up in the back of a disgusting prison cell, trying to ignore the agonizing shrieks and the constant drip of the leaking stone walls.Or in one of the numerous horrors that she must have experienced as a disciple or as the queen but would rather die than talk about. He had no way of knowing. 

How on earth could he approach her, knowing that a) they could barely be considered acquaintances at this point in time despite being a battle pair, b) he would have absolutely no idea what to say, and c) she should rightly never want to be around him?

Should he leave, consequences be damned? 

If he said anything, anything at all, she would start, rub her eyes quickly, and then manage to sound completely fine within the second - also managing to completely shatter his heart at the same time. It wasn’t like he wasn’t already having trouble seeing her break down and not being able to comfort her, so he opted to just let her know that he was there by putting his hand on the dusty ground with a near-silent tmp. 

As soon as he did so, Lulu gasped quietly and quickly covered her eyes with a hand. Dammit, he should have left. Or been more still. He had no way of knowing what action would make her feel comfortable in this situation, he should have just left-

“Is Hanzo asleep?”

Lugina was the one to jump this time. He glanced over at his kid, watched his breathing pattern for a fraction of a second, and nodded soundlessly. Lulu went mute after that - her voice was a bit hoarse, and she evidently didn’t want to show more weakness than absolutely necessary. 

They used to never be able to shut up, Lugina mused. If one of them woke up on the exploration and the other was on watch, they used to start talking in whispers in their native language until their (mostly Lulu’s) antagonism had them almost yelling at each other until Seria had to throw a rock at one of them to get them out of it. The resulting minor concussion usually distracted them enough.

Lulu was studying his face now, nightmare purposefully ignored, and it was a challenge not to look somewhere else in embarrassment. 

“…Were you thinking about Seria throwing rocks at me?”

He shouldn’t have been surprised at this point. “How’d you know?”

Her eyes were a shade brighter, possibly from dropping the hint that she could read minds now. “You always got a very specific look on your face when that happened. Like - like you couldn’t believe the stupidity of the situation, but you still wanted to strangle her.” Her wry smile grew a bit toothier. “You cursed her out one time at the top of your lungs and led two Bilmeras right to the camp while i was knocked unconscious.”

Lugina flushed, partly because he vividly remembered stabbing one of the monsters seventeen - he counted - times before it would consider ceasing its attempts to drag her body off into the forest, and partly because her Twilight Stone had floated up an inch or two and was giving him a Look, meaning that it had also remembered that right after the Bilmeras had been chased off, he had gone and checked for any remaining monsters in a half mile’s radius and then accidentally cut himself three times with a serrated knife that Lulu had kept on her while carrying her back to her bedroll. 

There’s a lot of stories from the exploration that he doesn’t tell his kids. That one’s one of them. 

They sat there a while, reminiscing on what dipshits they were. After a bit, Lulu said quietly that she’d take the watch over. He almost interjected with that he wasn’t going to sleep anyways, but she still had a lazy half-smile on her face, and bringing it down would have been a criminal crime. The next day they found a teenager with amnesia accompanied by a startlingly red puppy, and the conversation was forgotten in favor of more important duties. The lightness between them was not, however, and Lugina held that smile close when Rin started calling him an old man, when the four of them wandered through the oddly decorated halls of the underground castle, and when his hand just missed hers as Shaia flung him into a gate towards god knows where. The last thing he saw in Bada Fana wasn’t, regrettably, the love of his life’s brilliant cocky grin, but rather a look of absolute terror on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like i have a Couple other oneshots i wanna post here but other than that i dont really have huge plans 4 this account because i have no patience for writing. i have no clue how this website works because the only writing website ive been on in years is wattpad but thats gone so downhill ive really just came here for my shit. lets get this bf shit started because gumi sure as hell is driving it into the ground and im personally here to say fuck that


End file.
